The invention relates to a rail of a rail system for welding tables including a base rail, which is configured for fastening on or in a floor and has multiple openings which correspond to the openings of the welding tables, a connecting frame of a rail system for welding tables, which is provided with rollers configured for interaction with a round rail, a caster of a rail system for welding tables, which includes a base body, rollers and a tilt protection device, and a rail system for welding tables.
In the state of the art, support rails and base rails are known in connection with welding tables, which support rails and base rails are configured for fastening on or in a floor and have multiple openings, which correspond to the openings of the welding tables. These are suited to construct a large-area grid for working on large components. The support- and base rails are fixedly screwed on the ground or if possible inserted in the hall floor. This results in a structured workspace with many clamping possibilities and thus enables safe, accurate and efficient working. On the support- and base rails connecting frames can be arranged in any desired position, which can be combined with table plates of welding tables.
In addition round rails are known in connection with welding tables, which are inserted into the concrete floor. On the fixedly installed round rails connecting frames can be positioned in a fast and step-less manner with precision rollers.
In addition shifting feet are known in connection with welding tables, which have a base body, rollers and a tilt protection device and are shiftable on support- and base rails. The rollers are hereby spring supported so that the shifting foot can only be shifted in the when not under load. The tilt protection is formed by a trapezoid sheet metal piece that far protrudes over the actual shifting foot in shifting direction, and which in praxis poses the risk of stumbling.
Such rails, connecting frames, roller feet and rail systems are used for example in connection with welding tables with which objects can be clamped and welded or otherwise processed. Besides this also there are also many other applications for welding tables, for example for measuring of devices or the like. Such welding tables are for example known from EP 0 541 904 A1 or DE 91 09 540 U1. The subject matter disclosed in these references is herewith incorporated by reference into the present application.
Welding tables are provided in their surface and optionally also in their lateral flanks of the table plate with multiple mostly round openings, which are arranged in an even grid spacing. The table plates can hereby be detachably connected with the corresponding table legs so that the table plates can also be connected with connecting frames or casters. For this purpose the table plates also have corresponding openings in the bottom region. Beside this the welding tables have various accessories to enable the clamping of objects. For example substantially angular supports are provided, which also have round openings or oblong openings. These supports can be connected with each other or with the table with clamping means, for example fastening bolts, which may consist of a threaded screw with associated nut. In addition fastening bolts are also used, which are inserted from one side into the openings of the table and are supported within the opening or on a bottom side of the table plate. Beside the mentioned references such fastening bolts are also known from DE 199 17 209 A1 , DE 202 19 317 U1, the subject matter of which is herewith incorporated by reference into the present application.
Besides this clamping means are used in connection with welding tables, which also serve for clamping of objects. In addition to the mentioned references such clamps are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,427, DE 100 11 490 A1; DE 200 23 552 U1, DE 202 04 107 U1, DE 202 12 731 U1, DE 202 19 317 U1, DE 10 2009 022 013 A1 or in the form of quick-release clamps. The subject matter of these references is herewith incorporated by reference into the present application.
Further accessories are various U-angles, stops with round and/or oblong openings and prisms.